1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones, or the like have been widely used. The portable electronic devices include a battery pack for saving power so as to allow a user to use the portable electronic devices for a certain amount of time without external power supplies. The battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells consisting of secondary batteries capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged.
When a battery pack having a plurality of battery cells is manufactured, a process for combining bus bars with electrode tabs is required.